Darkness of the Heart
by Silver Bezoar
Summary: The Disciple sees the growing relationship between Atton and the Exile, and doesn't like what he sees. LSF Exile x Atton
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness of the Heart **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things I do. Star Wars, KOTOR and anything even remotely cool about anything I have no affiliation with.

A cold silence permeated the shyrack cave where two men stood waiting for her to return.

The disciple and Atton Rand, you couldn't find more different types of men, or so it would seem. The only thing they seemed to share was a powerful love for the woman now searching the tomb they now waited outside of.

The exile, Alia Tam had entranced them both with her kind spirit and captivating beauty. And her eyes, like brilliant emeralds that radiated a light that shone through to ones very soul. The exile won over both men the second they laid eyes on her.

And now they stood together waiting for her return.

Atton was pacing outside the door, mumbling incoherently under his breath. The disciple sat in a meditative position, outwardly appearing the picture of serenity, on the inside however his mind was racing as he thought about the woman they all now followed.

_" you know she's not coming out don't you?" _said a voice inside his mind, the tone full of malice. The disciple quickly tried to shake off the thought as his Jedi training dictated, but to no avail as the voice continued. _"And even if she did what would it matter? She loves the fool not you. No matter what you do or what you say it is always him she turns to, always him who she leans on for support, not you." _

He winced at the thought, though he knew it to be true, despite his best efforts to build a relationship with the exile he was never able to get as close to her as the scoundrel seemed to with almost no effort at all on his part. He seethed at the thought, that despite loving her since that first day he saw her at the Dantooine enclave all those years ago, she didn't and seemed never would share those feelings.

_"She loves him, it is clear to see, you've noticed the way she looks at him. The way she laughs at his ridiculous jokes, the way her smiles are always genuine for him. Not like you, they always seem forced for you, like they're an act of politeness and nothing more. _The truth behind the malicious thoughts stuck him like a sledgehammer. It was if he knew it to be true all along but only realised it now while meditating in this cave. He realized that the thoughts were a product of the darkness in the cave, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that right now.

_"She merely tolerates your presence. You're a useful tool to her and nothing more. She'll take your love for her and she'll use it to do her bidding, then she will abandon you" _

The door to the tomb swung open to reveal a battered and exhausted looking exile. Dirt smudged over her heart shaped face and marred her porcelain skin. A look of pain mixed with determination etched on her face Strands of blond hair escaped her ponytail and found their way over her eyes…

Her eyes, burning like green fire. It had been her eyes that first captivated him, bound him to her and held him in her thrall. It was then that he noticed where those stunning eyes of hers were pointed. Not at him who loved her more then life itself, who would willingly give everything he had to her if only she'd just ask, who abandoned the chance at becoming a Jedi for her. NO HER EYES WERE FIXATED ON HIM!!

Atton Rand appeared to be a no good scoundrel to anyone who took the time to look at him, anyone that is except her. Everyone on the ship was in agreement that he was no good, Kreia, Mira, even T3 were wary of the pilot. Why couldn't she see that the man was trouble? Why couldn't she see that he was rotten to the core?

_"Maybe she sees all too well the fool's darkness and that's what draws her to him, like a moth to the flame. Perhaps she sees the taint on his soul and the murderous glint in his eye and that is what holds her interest". _Could that be possible? He always felt that Atton was bad news, but up until that moment he always thought the exile was to innocently naive to see it.

_"You feel it to be true, she is drawn to the mans dark soul, not the man himself. She would fall just for you if you weren't such a boy scout" _The malicious voice took on an air of mockery at the comparison. _"Surrender to the darkness, let it in to your heart and all you seek can be yours". _

He realized that through the entire thought he had been staring at her mutely like a stunned Bantha. He ran over to her to help her as it looked like she was dead on her feet. He placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her and she looked as if she had to physically restrain herself from recoiling at his touch.

"Thanks Disciple, but I'm fine really" she said weakly, one of her forced smiles plastered onto her face.

"If you're sure?" He tentatively replied, worry etched on his face.

"Positive" she confirmed before limping towards the exit. She made it maybe ten steps before her knees gave way and she fell into the arms of a waiting Atton.

"You can stop being a hero now babe, I've gotcha" Atton said in that same cocky tone that had grated on the disciples nerves from the moment he met the man. But instead of the exile brushing away his attempt at helping her like she did the Disciple, she merely nodded meekly and allowed him to scoop her up into his arms.

The disciple was seething in anger and jealousy the entire hike back to the Ebon Hawk, though it was carefully hidden behind his mask of Jedi serenity. He watched in envy as the exile snaked her arms around Atton's neck and rested her head against his chest.

_"Quite the contrast isn't it" _The voice mocked. _"She practically recoils in disgust from your hand on her shoulder, and then willingly jumps into his arms not two minutes later._

The disciple was driven from his thoughts by their proximity to the Ebon Hawk; they quickly climbed the boarding ramp and made their way to the med bay. Atton gingerly laid the exile down on the bed, and with one last gentle squeeze of her hand left the infirmary to pilot the ship.

The tired smile the exile wore seemed to fall of her face the minute the pilot left the room. Replaced by a look of pain and exhaustion she had been struggling to hide while he was present. A part of the disciple was glad for this, that she would allow herself to appear vulnerable to him and not to Atton. _"Or perhaps it is merely that she does not care enough about you to be concerned that you might worry. Perhaps it is because she views you as the good doctor, who'll tend to her wounds and scurry off to leave her alone with the one she truly cares for. _

The disciple tried desperately to ignore the thought as he tended to the exile wounds, hoping greatly to be away from this planet and the unsettling thoughts it conjured. The injuries she suffered were minor, a few cuts and scrapes, some minor lacerations and a sprained ankle. He had just finished tending to the last of them when the pilot sauntered in and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "We're in hyperspace, but the hyperdrive is still acting up, Bao says we should reach Dantooine in a week at current speed"

The disciple looked over to the exile, and saw that same smile return to her face as she listened to him, as if the sound of his voice drove off all the worries she was burdened with. The anger in him rose again as he viewed this and the calm façade he hid behind threatened to crumble down. "Atton I think it would be best if you left Alia alone for a while to rest" He said in a voice slightly louder and shorter then he intended.

A look of palpable irritation crossed Attons face as he glared at the younger man. He stepped up off his chair so they were eye level, a challenging tone in his voice as he spoke "Thanks for the advice kid, but I think Alia's big enough to pick her own bed time". His Jedi training could not hold back the rage he felt towards the man in front of him; so cocky and arrogant, he just wanted to wipe that cocky look off his face. "Now see hear Atton" he yelled "Alia has been through quite enough without havi…"

"Thank you Disciple but I'll be fine" The exiles soothing alto voice cut through the tension in the air like a hot knife through butter. "Atton will only stay a while for a few hands of pazzack then it's straight to bed". The disciple nodded sullenly and made his way to the exit. "Yeah kid just a few games of pazzack" Atton added as the Disciple was half way out the door. He walked over to the disciple and leaned over to him and whispered "Nar Shadarr Rules" with a smug look on his face, before promptly slamming the door down in his face.

He stormed off to the cargo hold to be alone, still seething from his encounter with Atton. He sat down in the middle of the room and began meditating. _"He is a fool and a murderer, and she still goes to him. You have tried the path of light and goodness and what has it got you? Give in to the darkness, and all you desire shall be yours, all you need do is take it. You know what you must do to save her from him and live happily together." _

His eyes snapped open as realization suddenly dawned on him.

"I know what I must do"

A/N: Hear it is my first story published on this site. There may be a sequel in the works depending on what people think of this one. I'm also going to start a KOTOR II story based around the exile from this one, but that also is contingent on how this story is received. I have a sneaking suspicion that my work isn't very good at the moment, so I'm testing the waters with this story. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things I do. Star Wars, KOTOR and anything even remotely cool about anything I have no affiliation with.

Dialogue taken from cut content was created by Obsidian Ent and owned by Lucasarts.

Darkness of the Heart – Part 2

Malachor 5 – Trayus Academy

"And I get the fool" The contempt filled voice of Darth Sion Echoed through the Academy Halls, as he strode down the corridor towards his awaiting target. "Funny, that's just what I was thinking" Replied Atton; his casual tone contradicting his battle ready stance and stern expression. The deformed Sith lord extended his hand outward, lifting the Jedi from the floor with apparent ease; holding him in mid air while he gasped for breath and clutched at the invisible hand around his throat.

From his vantage point in the shadows, the Disciple watched as Darth Sion toyed with the man, feeling an odd mix of amusement and irritation at the unexpected turn of events. Ever since Darth Traya's deception had been revealed he knew that Malachor 5 would be the location of the final confrontation between her and the exile, Alia Tam; it held too much power over both of them for it to be otherwise. He also knew that it would be this dark place where he would carry out his meticulously thought out plan for disposing of the man now floating in front of him, fighting for breath.

He had been hesitant in taking such a drastic a step as killing Atton, as in the past he had always thought of all life to be sacred. His former self would have been mortified at the very thought of taking the life of another. But now after seeing the galaxy for what it was, and not what was merely written about it in history texts, he had realized that such acts were often necessary. Alia herself had killed hundreds of thousands, all in the name of a higher purpose. What he was doing was no different really; He was excising a cancer from the galaxy, and saving his beloved Exile from her own folly.

And a cancer was what he truly; a parasite that fed of Alias own innocence and naivety, and corrupted it with his own degenerate nature. Disciple quickly realized he needed to remove this poisonous influence immediately.

It had been too easy to arrange really; all he needed to do was draw out the idiots overprotective nature with a few gentle, and carefully worded reminders of the dangers the Exile would face in this place. He coupled that with similarly subtle reminders of her now trademark stubbornness, which would require her to go in alone regardless of what anyone said. He originally thought there would be more to it then that, but it seems the fool was already toying with the idea of following her into the academy; all he needed was a push in the right direction.

From there the rest was simple; ambush him in the academy, kill him painfully, blame it on a Sith Assassin, then be there to comfort the grieving Exile who would finally realize her true feelings and return the love he gave her; a plan truly masterful in its simplicity.

However the force has a twisted sense of humor it seems. For just as he appeared to have Atton right where he wanted him, that walking corpse Sion walked in, and appeared to have the same idea on what should be done with the man.

His feelings were conflicted on this unexpected turn of events. On the one hand he felt relieved that Sion was taking care of his problem for him, and that he would be able to tell Alia that it had been Sion who killed Atton without having to lie about it. However another part at his felt disappointed that he would not be able to kill the man himself; would not be able to exact his revenge on the man who had taken from him the only thing he ever cared about. That part of him seethed at the fact that it would not be him that permanently wiped that cocky grin off his smug face.

A snapping sound followed by a stifled groan of pain drew his attention back to the scene before him. The floating Jedis' arm now stuck out at odd angle below the elbow. The disciple knew from his medical training that the Sith lord had broken Atton's Radius and Ulna bones and was now slowly grinding them into their respective nerves. As much as he loathed Sion for all he has done, he had to give credit were it was due, the man knew pain. He also had to give a grudging respect to the pilot now enduring said pain; he had seen trained soldiers buckle under pain much less intense. That was not enough to move him to stop the session, but it did take some of the fun out of witnessing it. He almost began to pity the man who was about to die so horribly.

The Disciples pity gave way to shock as a powerful force wave sent the lord of pain flying into a column with enough power to shatter a normal body completely. The disciple stood aghast as he saw the Sith thrown like a rag doll, unbelieving that Atton could possess such power, even at his prime. His suspicion was confirmed when he witnessed Atton crumple to the ground unconscious, obviously not the source of the attack. Annoyance at the interruption gave way to fear inside him; whoever attacked Sion was clearly powerful, if it came to battle he was unsure if he could win. He scanned the room surreptitiously with the force and found the one responsible for the attack. Alia strode into the darkened chamber; her green lightsaber ignited and casting a glow upon her face matching her emerald eyes.

He watched her as she positioned herself between the two fallen men, mesmerized by her grace and beauty. Her Jedi Master robe covered in patches of blood and scorch marks; evidence of her previous battles in getting there. Even in this dark place she radiated light like a beacon. All other feelings melted away as he stood captivated by her, unable to look away. Sion rose from his position on the floor, seemingly unfazed by the collision that would have killed a normal man. They began speaking, but he was unable to focus on what was being said, instead he kept watching her as she spoke. This wasn't Alia Tam, Jedi Master; this was General Tam, leader of men. As she stood she exuded an aura of command that compelled one to surrender oneself willingly to her.

The talking soon stopped and the battle began. Alia moving with such grace as to make it look more like dancing than fighting. The only evidence of her exertion was the slight frown of concentration that played across the delicate features of her face. Her Makashi form refined to precision, making the Sith lords blows slow and clumsy by comparison. Her move supplemented with periodic force attacks to throw him off balance. The disciple was captivated by the display; for minutes or hours, he was not sure, time became irrelevant.

Eventually Sion faltered, leaving an opening in his defense to allow Alia to drive her lightsaber through his chest. Another powerful force wave sent the impaled body hurtling across the room where it lay, motionless.

Alia stood for a moment looking at the body of her now defeated enemy before a soft groan brought her back to reality. She ran over to the pilot lying on the floor and knelt down beside him.

The disciple moved closer to hear what was being said; jealousy and anger overriding the voice in his head telling him to stay in the shadow. Atton started to speak, his words coming out in gasps due likely to the broken rib he sustained in that ass kicking he got from Sion.

"You're... alive. Did... I... save you yet? Your eyes... that bad, eh? Always was ugly... now the outside matches. Was waiting for this, but...S' not fair... let you down..."

"Atton, hold on, I can still help you". Tears running down Alias face as she spoke.

"was s'posed to save you. S' tired of living anyway... too many deaths... never told you... lied to you..."

"You did, Atton. You fought bravely, and I could not ask for a greater sacrifice"

"I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to die in front of you. Can't bear it. Loved you from the moment I first saw you, thought you were a dream...meant every word... tried to play it off as a joke... wasn't funny..."

"_What a drama queen!"_ The disciple thought as he slinked closer to the two on the floor. _"Aside from a few broken bones and some cuts on his face he's completely fine; and yet she still fawns over him like he took a blaster bolt for her." _He was seething as he thought the words. _"All he did was pick a fight with someone far stronger than himself, and then pass out while Alia saved him from the gruesome death he deserved. _

The anger that had been festering within him since Korriban mixed with the darkness of Malachor and drowned out all reason within him; the only thing he could think now was that Atton had to die.

He stormed towards his target, lightsaber in hand; both still seemingly oblivious to his presence. The snap hiss of a lightsaber activating drew Alias attention; as she stood looking at the disciple with a look of confusion on her face. That look threatened to steal his resolve, but he pressed on towards them; anger contorting his face into a vicious scowl. It was then he noticed the shadow moving behind Alia. He focused on it and realized it was in fact Darth Sion positioning himself to stab her in the back. Without thinking the disciple jumped towards Alia, knocking her to the floor and taking her place in the path of the lightsaber. The blood red beam left a cold numb feeling in his chest as it pierced his heart. His legs gave way and he fell to the cold hard floor.

As darkness began to enter his vision he looked over to Atton lying next to him; a look of pity similar to the one he wore earlier on his face. A smile spread on the disciple's lips as he lay dying. This was something the man couldn't take from him. He may have been the one she turned to, the one she relied upon, the one who claimed her heart.

But it was not Atton Rand who gave his life for her; it was not him that got to save her. That honor went to him alone, he had won that.

He had won.

A/N: Hear it is 3 drafts and many tears later, the rest of the story. Reviews are appreciated, even if it's to tell me how disappointed you are with it.


End file.
